truths in the air
by yelsh6
Summary: what happens when our twosome are stuck at a hotel?
1. Chapter 1

Monday mornings had never been booths favorite days, but with the ring of his cell phone it made getting up even harder "Booth" he listened to the other side of the line while rolling out of bed "ok we'll be their , location?" his was lit with confusion "the mountains in Los Angeles are you kidding me?, fine we will be their tonight" as soon a he hung up he called his partner and headed to her apartment.

Brennan began to pack a overnight bag as soon as she hung up the phone. She was not the type to fret over making room for a blow-dryer or any other hair styling device, instead she just packed the basic, jeans, a top, a thick jacket and undergarments. She was zipping her bag up when their was a knock at her door "come in, the door is unlocked".

"come on bones we are going to miss our flight to LA" he called out while settling on the couch, as soon as he sat she stepped into the living room dropping her bag on the couch "is their security at the site?, I don't want my evidence compromised"

"yes they have everything under control, are you ready" he asked a s he lifted her bag over his shoulder

"yes but I can carry my own bag"

"I know but im being a gentlemen and your going to be busy getting a thicker jacket, do you have any idea how freezing those mountains are going to be, you're going to be freezing with that little jacket on" with that said Brenan turned around to look for her thicker jacket" . Five seconds later Brenna returned with a much thicker jacket "is this better?" only asking so that she wouldn't have to worry about Booth freezing.

With a thicker jacket on the partners made their way to the airport "you have my gum boots right?"

Yeah their in the back along with your doctor bag"

"its not a doctor bag, it has all the things I will need to make an examination and…"

Her words cut off as soon as she saw his large smile "that's not funny"

"yes it is, hey look we are here"

As soon as they got through security they boarded the plane. As soon as they got settled Booth began to fiddle around with the radio while Brennan began to read, " those earphones are riddle with bacteria, you have no idea who has put them on"

"fine ill just go to sleep"

"no then ill get bored"

"please be aware that there are five hours left on this flight, the drink carts will be coming soon , thank you and have a nice flight" as soon as the stewardess clicked off the intercom both partners looked at each other

"well five more hours what can we do in five hours?' booth was now bored and was itching to take a walk just to have the ability to walk

" lest just get something to drink and we can have a conversation" Brennan knew that her partner wouldn't be able to deal with this long flight much longer. She had experienced in her travels that conversation always helped. The drink cart came and went and the partners settled into a conversation

"a movie about blue people it doesn't seem that interesting, it doesn't seem possible for a mutant to be blue let alone be a mutant DNA isn't something to be fooled around with"

"Its just a movie Bones, anyways Parker loved it and said he wanted to see one in real life" booth loved talking about his son as much as Brennan loved to hear about him

"Please be aware that there is four hours left on this flight, the movie will begin in 5 minutes" the stewardess kept reminding the passengers of their long flight and for some reason booth didn't like her at all

"By announcing how much time we have left its only making it longer, forget it im going to the bathroom"

Brennan had no idea what to do with her partner and his whining so she just picked her book up and began reading, Booth came back to find her head tilted towards the window and asleep. He sat back down quietly and decided to sleep.

"Thank you for flying with us and we hope you have enjoyed your flight" the stewardess final announcement , her head was now tilted on his shoulder and he didn't want to wake her, with the click of the intercom Brennan awoke to a set of brown eyes staring right at her lovingly , she felt a bit embarrassed to find the her arm was hooked to booths "hey , we finally landed" knowing that she would be embarrassed he changed the subject quickly

" Can we head to the site first, I don't want my evidence trampled on" were the only words she was able to say without feeling embarrassed about her wondering arm.

After getting their rental, the partners drove up to the mountains in a truck similar to the one they usually use. The car ride was a lot faster than the five hour flight.

They got to the crime scene at 6 pm, Brennan did her usual examination while booth stood next to her jotting down his usual notes, "these remains have a lot of flesh im going to need to Send them to Cam along with the samples of the surrounding for Hodgins" with those words the techs began getting samples and packing them up at her request.

"are we going home now?'" Brennan was still tired even after her nap on the plane and was ready to have a goodnights rest in her own bed

"im afraid not, Im officer Duncan and I was told to tell you that flights to Washington are not available" he was very old the wrinkles on his tanned forehead made it clear, his hair was peppered with strands of white and was short round and a bit built.

"are you kidding me we made no reservations for a hotel"

" im sorry but I made you reservations for a hotel room at Best western inn in Pasadena, im sorry for the inconvenience" with that he walked away and headed to his own comfy home

"Bones it looks like we are staying over night" he found that he was speaking to himself and caught sight of his partner in the car ready to sleep. He made his way to the SUV, an began to drive towards their hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

When Booth parked the SUV he felt a little guilty for having to wake up his sleeping partner. "Bones we're here" saying this in his lowest and softest voice, as soon as his words were out her eyes began to flutter open. She opened her eyes to a set of brown eyes staring at her in the most loving way. "lets go check in, im very exhausted". With those words said the partners climbed out of the SUV with their luggage in hand and made the way to the front desk.

"We have a reservation, it was made for us by a Officer Duncan"

"ah yes he called about two hours ago, he reserved two adjacent rooms on the 5th floor" the woman said her voice was all business, her attire complimented her voice along with her tanned skin "here are your keys and you are set"

Since both partners were exhausted the elevator ride seemed to take forever. Finding their room very quickly, Booth opened his partners door and dropped her luggage on her bed for the night

"Do you mind if we grab something to eat in a bit" as soon as she said that her stomach began to feel a lot emptier and was becoming a lot louder, they each parted ways agreeing to meet in an hour to grab some dinner.

Booth settled in his room, deciding his eye lids were a bit heavy he decided to lay down, he figured his partner would take a long shower.

Bones opened her bag and decided a shower would be very relaxing, she headed towards the bathroom and began warming up the water, Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom relaxed and fresh, not to mention clean and dirt free. She had sent Booth numerous text saying that she be ready soon and he was welcome to wait for her in her room, but when she stepped out of the bathroom her partner was nowhere to be found "Booth" her room was silent so she grabbed her thin sweater and made her way to her partners room. The sight before her was a sight she had seen many times before when they were undercover, Booth sprawled out on top of the bed covers snoring lightly, she couldn't help but giggle a bit .

She didn't know what to do so she just tapped him lightly, his snoring stopped and his eyes opened up "hey your ready" his voice was heavy with sleep "ready to go"

"yes, where should we eat?'

" well I saw a bunch of small places near by, so maybe some Chinese maybe some Mexican Italian, what are you in the mood for bones?" truth be told she was more in the mood for him, she had denied so many feeling and thoughts for him that they were becoming a lot harder to suppress, she wanted to tell him again but couldn't bring herself to it. Booth was the one for her even though she didn't believe in a lot of thing, this she was certain of.

"um maybe some Italian we always go for Thai". They walked the lit streets of Pasadena making their way into a small Italian place recommended by to woman at the front desk.

Sitting in the small booth they each scanned the menu.

" Spaghetti with meat balls sound good, what about you bones?" he made it his routine to make sure his vegan partner would be able to find something to eat before he even searched for his own meal

" I cant find anything its all made with meats and things I don't eat" her voice was filled with disappointment

"not so fast they have a tiny section, on the last page bottom right"

"its so small, thank you , I think the vegan pasta with sauce will be enough" . the waitress came and took their orders. When the food arrived the ate and talked more than usual. When they finished their meal they made their way back to the hotel, full and ready to go to sleep. The walk back to the hotel wasn't easy for either of them, all Booth wanted to do was walk hand in hand with the only person he truly loved and cared for, but their was that line, the line that turned bright red anytime he wanted to get closer to is partner. Instead he found comfort just by simply talking with her and critiquing their recent meal.

"The pasta was a bit dry, I can cook a lot better than that"

"so was mine, I don't think we will be going back their any time soon"

" in a couple of hours we'll be home and eating at the Diner" his voice was filled with memory and a bit of hope

"which reminds me I have to call Cam, see if she has identified the body", work was always a conversation starter between them "hopefully she has booked our flight out tomorrow"

With hunger behind them they made their way into their own rooms, Brennan first order of business was to call Cam.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan"

"yes its me Cam, I was wondering if you had gotten a chance to ID the body?"

"about that, after cleaning the remain I found and extra femur most likely female, but the first body is certainly male late 50's"

"that mean theirs another body, ill have to go to the crime scene tomorrow morning" their was disappointment in her voice, she really wanted to go home. Being so close to Booth yet so distant made her feel scared and vulnerable and she wasn't sure how he felt. So much had changed and she didn't like it one bit.

" yes, and please grab as many sample as you can, the more you send us the better we'll be ab;e to close this case, and don't worry about the clothes situation Angela has already packed you more clothing, Hodgins has done the same for Booth."

"Thank you Cam, ill send you samples as soon as I can, "

She clicked off and as if on cue Booth walked in "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Her nod of approval meant the world to him, things had been off between them, he needed her to know that he still loved her, as fragile as she was he was certain that he would never break her. He loved her for who she was, never wanting to change her, he saw what other deemed to be unworthy of their time.

"yes, that would be nice"

While she sat on her bed he stayed on the floor, they were both afraid to be near each other, they were no longer as close before, proximity of their bodies was intimidating. They each new that this awkwardness between them had to come to an end, they must have the conversation.

An hour into the movie, Brennan notice her partners uncomfortable position, he was sitting with his legs crossed, he spinal cord seemed to hang over to his right side, even though things were still tense between them she was still his friend "I think you should come on top of the bed, I can imagine it is a lot more comfortable than the hard floor"

"my neck is getting a bit stiff"

Both partners were sitting now on the bed, sharing a large blanket and enjoying the movie to which Booth explained to her the part that seemed to be scientifically incorrect, another thing of which he adored about her.

The both lay their attempting to keep their heavy eye lids open, neither won and both partners gave in to the sleep they had been craving.

At around two AM Brennan awoke to the soft snoring of her partner, she wasn't scared or intimidated at his proximity, she felt safe, something she had been missing for the last two months.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose and the hotel room began to brighten. Booth thought he was the first to rise, at first he wasn't sure where he was but the noises around him reminded him almost immediately _**Hotel**__ ._ He started opening his eyes and regretted that when the sun burned his eyes, quickly he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He started getting up when he suddenly felt the cool sheets on the other side of the bed, they were empty. He began to wonder if she had left to his room for the night, their close proximity wasn't easy for either of them and sleeping together in the same bed might have pushed either of them over the cliff. But all he really wanted to tell her was that he loved her and no matter what happened between them he would always lover her. As soon as his feelings began to take over he heard the sounds of a shower being turned off. He lay on the bed acting as if he had began to wake up when the bathroom door opened, she stood their with dripping hair, wearing his favorite jeans, he just loved the way they fit her, with a top that made her eyes pop even more.

"hey you're awake" her voice was refreshed and awake, "I was thinking we could go downstairs for breakfast, Cam said she would get me the ID first thing this morning"

"uh, yeah let me just grab a quick shower we can go eat, has Angela called you yet?" he only asked because every time they both left out of town on assignment she assumed they would just get over their fears and just do each other like rabbits.

"No, though I expect her to call toda -" her words were cut off with the ring of her cell phone , the screen revealing that it non other than her best friend, with that booth left her room to take a shower.

"Hey Ange"

"so have you told booth have you feel", she was never one to beat around the bush so she got straight to it

"No , it wouldn't be a wise decision, not yet at least"

"Bren listen to me, he loves you, the only reason he isn't telling you is because he thinks that you have moved on" her voice sounded desperate, she knew the truth

"maybe, im still not sure we are just getting back to our normal selves, I don't want to ruin that" after she rejected him, she had felt so horrible "I mean we did sleep together last night" she had no idea that what she had just said would be taken out of context and with her words she hear a loud squee

"what, how was it? , what made you take the big leap?"

"What, no, I meant we slept on the same bed, it was early so we watched a movie and we both ended falling asleep, it felt nice" she knew deep down that it felt more than nice she missed it,

"oh but you have to tell him how you feel, you cant keep this bottled up, he needs to know or else he will find another woman and it will be the whole Hannah fiasco all over again"

"your right, but im not ready"

"and your never going to be ready if you don't try" talking to her logical best friend was never easy but she always some how made it through her thick walls. "Sweetie I can assure you that the minute you tell him how you feel he'll tell you how he feels and how he loves you, then you guys can finally jump each other like you should have done years ago"

AS soon as Booth walked in showered and ready her cheeks began to turn pink "um I go to go Ang"

"Ok , ill talk to you later, good luck with Agent hot stuff"

With the click of the phone they made their way down stairs for breakfast.

They sat for breakfast, waiting for the line to go down they began a conversation

"How did you sleep"

"very well, thank you, I can imagine that your back feels better too"

"yeah, the bed was better than the floor, hurry lets get some food before the line gets long again"

As usual Booth got eggs, bacon and sausage while Brennan got what he deemed as "rabbit food", even though he got his meats for breakfast she never made fun of him, all she ever did was point out the facts. Being the gentlemen he was Booth made sure to pull out her chair and bring her coffee. While eating Booth couldn't help but wonder what Angela had called for

"what did Angela need this morning" his sniper training didn't miss her cheeks turning pink

"She just wanted to know how the case is going" only the half truth coming out _**and if I have told you that I still love you **_she thought to herself

"well Cam is supposed to call me today and give me a positive ID"

"im hoping that if there are more remains out their at the site they are not compromised, larva and other insect are important a-"

"listen can we not talk about dead bodies while other people are eating their breakfast" while she spoke of the decomposed body Booth had noticed that a few heads had turned their way. They kept on eating and talking about everything, except the fact that they slept in one bed together and that they loved each other.

Whne they had finished breakfast they made their way to the SUV

" I think when this is over I want to come to Los Angeles again and sight see"

"Well before we leave we can have a day to sight see"

"that sounds like a good idea" With that to look forward to they climbed into the truck and made their way to the crime scene. The car ride was silent until Cam called, Booth answered "Booth"

"hey its Cam, we got definitive ID from Angela's reconstruction, his name is John Verner he was 54 years old"

As if on cue Brennan chimed in "cause of death?'

"judging from Bone markers it seems as if he spent a lot of time sitting his wifes name is Marie Verner"

"since we cant really come home ill have a chat with officer Murdock hopefully he can get us a room to ask her some question, see if she knows anything"

"alright have fun you too"

As soon as they got their the site was crawling with other officers who were supposed to be helping. Brenna began her search for more bones, and since Cam had said the victim seemed to sit a lot she made an educated guess and thought that he may have been fishing, so she went and started looking through the water.

While the officers secured the site Brennan called out to Booth

"I found something!"

Both made his way to her and spotted the rest of the bones floating in the murky water

" Im going to need these bones bagged and sent to the Jeffersonian stat"

"why did you say "stat", you are not a medical doctor" her question was serious

"Its an expression Bones, it mean to hurry"

"oh, I understand"

The hunt for the rest of the bones went by quicker than imagined, it was now noon and the hot sun was above their heads. Everyone at the site had something to do

"ill cal Dr. Saroyan and let her know that the bones and samples are on their way"

Brennan walked to the SUV to make her phone call leaving Booth to oversee the process. He was beginning to get distracted, his partner looked incredible, sure it wasn't the first time he saw her in her squint suit but for some reason she was looking incredible. He needed to tell her how he felt about her the more time he spent with her the more he loved her. _**She needs to know **_he thought to himself. Just then she walked up to him

"do you think we could go talk to his wife today" even though she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead she still wanted to go ahead and talk to his wife

"lets go ask the officer"

They both made their way to officer Murdock

" Do you think we can ask the wife questions tonight?'

" not tonight our station is closing early, security check im sorry" his tanned skin shimmered in the heat " since neither of you are from around her why don't you both go and site see, you sir can buy your pretty girlfriend here a rose and maybe take her out to a nice dinner"

"im not his girlfriend we are just partners" it was something that just rolled off her tongue, she had to clarify their relationship dozens of time

"sorry, ill see you both tomorrow early at the station ill have Mrs Verner with me"

With the entire afternoon ahead of them they made their was back to the hotel

"alright bones, what would you like to do tonight" he had his biggest and most charming grin

" sight seeing and maybe dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

"**C'mon bones lets get the show on the road" They had made their way back to their hotel room so that they could get freshened up and have a fun afternoon. Booth had been in and out of the showers in a flash and ready to go, while Brennan was still in the shower. As he sat on the edge of her bed he began to contemplate whether revealing his love for her again would be a good idea, he had thought about doing so tonight hoping that this time it would be different. Hoping that they would kiss, not because they had been blackmailed or because they were undercover but because they wanted too. He kept on imagining how it would happen when Brennan appeared in the bathroom doorway , his attention immediately went to her**

"**Feel better?"**

"**yes, the shower was very refreshing, compared to the way I felt when I was standing in the murky water"**

"**so where do you want to go first?"**

"**well there is this bakery I researched its called Baby cakes its said to have great nutritious baked goods"**

"**Well lets go then, where is it at?"**

"**its not far its in downtown we can get their in at least 10 minutes"**

"**alright lets go"**

**They headed towards the SUV and made their way to the bakery. The car ride was quick especially since everyone in the area was at work at 2 in the afternoon. They parked the care and made their way to the bakery**

"**The place looks so small" the place was really small not what he imagined a bakery would look like**

"**if you don't want to we don't have to"**

"**no of course we do"**

**They went inside and placed their orders, and as always Booth brought them their coffee and pulled out their chair. They sat their quietly mixing their coffee to their own taste neither speaking. The waitress finally broke their silence when she brought them their cupcakes**

"**these look good" for a man his size the cupcake looked like a flee, when he took a bite he moaned of satisfaction "this is really good, it maybe the best cupcake ive had"**

"**didn't you say once say that Hannah made the most delicious cupcakes?" she didn't know why she asked but it just slipped out.**

"**well yeah, Hannah wasn't so great in the kitchen, but it was something I said so I wouldn't hurt her feelings"**

"**you told me my mac and cheese was delicious, were you trying to spare my feeling then" again she had no idea why she asked**

"**nope just like you tell me the truth I will always tell you the truth" his charming grin never failed to ease the lines across her forehead and make her smile**

"**Thank you"**

"**so what did you think of the cupcake?" quickly changing the subject, he wasn't sore about the matter but he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her too much **

"**They are very tasty, I can see that you enjoyed yours, but do you know what they are made of?" a sly grin adorned he face and Booth looked at remaining half of his cupcake**

"**No, oh god no are they made out of dirt? Or plants?" **

"**No of course not, they are made out of vegan ingredients"**

"**what! They taste too good" in disbelief Booth began to eat the rest of his cupcake making Brennan giggle. When they were done they headed back to the hotel so that they could plan their next adventure. When they got to their hotel room Brennan decided to call Cam to check in, while Booth sat on the bed still contemplating when would be the right time to tell her that he still loved her, or that he still wanted those 50 years with her. His face began to fall when Brennan walked back in and noticed his mode had shifted**

"**Booth what's wrong?" she was very worried**

"**uh, nothing I just started thinking about Parker that's all" it was half true he was missing his son**

"**Do you still want to go to dinner" for the Booth boys food always cheered them up**

"**yeah lets go, where do you want to go"**

"**anywhere I chose the bakery, now you choose"**

"**I hear the Yard house is good, I made sure they had a vegan menu" her eyes lit up, no one had ever done that for her, except for Angela or her other co-workers . Not even past dates had done that but Booth , he was different and she was ready to be with him but at the same time she wasn't. The car ride was silent neither of them speaking except for the side glance toward one another. He finally broke the silence when the car was parked and they were walking **

"**our reservation isn't until 8 and its only 5 so I was thinking maybe we could walk around" with the nod of her head they began to walk. After all they were in the main strip of Pasadena and there was lots to see. They began to look at all the stores when booth spotted a candy store that served chocolate covered strawberries **

"**Do you want a strawberry" he asked**

"**sure" she replied, booth placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the store. It was small things like those that Brennan appreciated, Booth always made her feel comfortable and he made her feel loved. **

"**two strawberries please" he asked the tanned teen, when he turned to hand Brennan her strawberry he noticed she was digging into her purse for money**

"**Bones what are you doing !"**

"**im just getting out my money to pay" she really had no idea what booth was thinking**

"**No im paying, im a gentlemen" **

"**but Booth I-"**

"**I got it Bones" with strawberries in tow they walked around, the sun was beginning to hide behind the mountains. They ate their strawberries and sauntered their way towards the restaurant.**

"**um Bones you got something on your lip" she began wiping away but no matter how many times she tried wiping the chocolate off her face she never won **

"**can you get it for me, I cant seem to do it"**

"**uh yeah" his hand reached her face, and slowly started wiping the chocolate off her bottom lip, he began thinking that it would be a lot more satisfying if he were able to kiss the chocolate away . That's all he really wanted to do, hold her close and kiss her under the stars, but he knew he had to control himself or he would just kiss her right then and there. When he was done they both stared at one another, she wanted to be with him for years to come and he wanted to kiss her but neither dared to speak. Brennan was the first to speak**

"**looks like we are here" they were, the stood right next to the restaurants front door entrance, neither wanted to make a move until he opened the door **

"**ladies first"**

**Brennan's eyes lit up **_**I love you Booth **_she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

They waitress showed them to their seats and left them alone. The restaurants interior was painted red with black accents and decorations, the dim light made it look very upscale. The tables were all neatly scattered , with enough space around them. The partners sat and began to look over the menu for drinks

"I think ill have a glass of wine" Booth wasn't sure whether dinner was the appropriate place to reveal his feelings that he had been holding in. Ever since Hannah had left he was scared to tell Brennan how he felt, he didn't want to let her believe that he only wanted to be with her again because Hannah had left.

" I will too, I haven't had wine in a while" as if on cue the waitress came "what will you have to drink" she asked very bubbly, so far they had seen a lot of tanned people in Los Angeles but the waitress was pale with light brown hair and eyes

"we will both have wine, and make them red wine, is that ok with you?" he glanced towards Brenan and with her nod of approval the young waitress left to place their drink orders.

"have you called Cam yet? She asked

"No, listen do you mind if we don't talk about work during dinner" he was hoping if they began to speak about other topic he would get his chance to tell her the truth.

"Have you chosen what you are going to eat?" that was a safe topic, after all they only had a few minutes before the waitress would return

" im think the steak dinner, and yes I know im eating a helpless animal" he said trying to get her to smile

She looked up from her menu amd smiled "I wasn't going to say anything" she said trying to hide her smile behind her menu

"what are you getting" their conversation was starting to be comfortable

"I think ill have the vegan vegetable pasta"

When the waitress came she sat their drinks down and took their orders including and extra plate of fries as an appetizer. The waitress came and went and silence filled the air

"have you spoken to parker" she new the mention of his son's name always made him smile

'yeah I told him that when I get back we can spend the entire day at the park"

" that sound exhausting" she can only imagine what the Booth boys would do.

Twenty minutes into the conversation the waitress finally had brought their food. Brenan had started telling Booth about an afternoon she had spent with Angela

"I can only conclude that my artistic skills have not improved" they both started laughing. Booth had started wondering again if such a public place would be the right time to confess, but instead he decided to tell Brenna about his son's school project.

While Booth told his son's story Brennan couldn't help but think what it would be like if she and Booth lived with each other, not for a week or because either apartment was being fumigated but because e they were in a relationship. All she wanted to was tell him that she still loved him and always will.

"well anyway, Parker had spaghetti in his hair even after he took his shower" they both laughed. Each stared at the other with love in their eyes, but neither brought it up.

Dinner was over, Booth and Brennan fought over the check but in the end Booth won. With his hand on the small of her back he guided her out of the restaurant and towards the SUV. The car ride was filled with light conversation about their dinner, it was short but it was 'normal'. whne they got back to the hotel, the parted ways and headed to their respective rooms.

After putting on comfortable pajama pants and a tank top Brennan settled on her bed and decided to check in with Cam. Her call was short, their was no new news, test were still being run. It was only 10pm and she was bored and decided to walk on over to her partners room.

"Booth" she said his name loudly enough for him to hear followed by a knock. The door went unanswered but noticed that it was open, she decided to go in. When she entered the room, Booth stepped out of the bathroom with only navy blue sweats on and his Saint Christopher around his neck

"im sorry is shouldn't have walked in" her eyes shot down to the floor and her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. Booth pulled his t shirt on and invited her in

"want to watch some tv?" breaking the silence was crucial, it had been an awkward moment for some inexplicable reason.

"yes"

Booths room had an air conditioner and fans all over and they were on, making the room nice and cold. Booth had insisted that Brenna lay on top of the bed while he sat close to the headboard. Thirty minute into the movie Booth noticed that Brennan had began to shiver

"here get inside the blankets you're shivering, ill turn the fans off" after turning the fans off he noticed that Brennan had wrapped herself up but was still shivering, he made it his duty to make her warm

"here's another blanket for you it will help keep you warm"

They continued to watch the movie but this time they both sat near the head board. They sat and watched the movie, Booth explained the "illogical" parts to Brennan making her understand the joke minutes after. Half an hour later Booth noticed that his partner was now laying down horizontally, her head on top of the pillow still shivering and decided to turn the movie off. He began to get comfortable when Brennan unwrapped herself to share blankets with her partner.

"here I don't want you to be cold" her speech was filled with sleep. When they were both finally comfortable, still Bones started scooting her way towards Booth, instinctively Booth wrapped his arm around her

" Don't let go" her speech was clear this time

"Never"

With that they fell asleep in each others arms


	6. Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan had received a call from Cam giving them an update, the man had been sitting and Hodgins had pulled up the remnants of used condoms. Cam had also informed them the he was hit in the back of the head with a wooded stick while the femur seemed to be broken in half.

With questions in mind they entered the small shiny interrogation room. The room was cold and steel covered the walls, the only window in the room was shut closed with a large metal lock.

"so you're saying that you were at home watching television with your cats?" Booth was frustrated he was getting nowhere with Mrs. Verner.

"yes" was her only reply

"do you have anyone who could verify that" it was Brennan's turn to ask

"No, the people in my neighborhood go fishing all the time, husbands and wives"

"then why didn't you go" Booth asked

" Mr. Verner didn't want me to go he said it was going to be too cold and he didn't want me to get sick, I have a weak immune system" she seemed like a sweet old woman her hair 87 percent white while the rest was tad red, and deep wrinkles all over her face, her eyes were almost black

"so no alibi ?" Brennan was already getting frustrated almost as mush as Booth, they had been talking with this woman for at least a half hour. Brenna began to rub her forehead with her fingers when she hear her phone ring "Brennan"

"hey its Cam, we were able to identify the female, her name is Jazmine Reed she was 28 years old and she lived only two miles away from Mr. and Mrs. Verner " with that said Brennan's eye moved to Booth

"ill be sending you the rest via e-mail"

"thanks Cam"

"Mrs. Verner did you happen to know a woman by the name Jazmine Reed?' Brennan knew where she was going with her questioning

"um Bones what are you doing?" he had no idea what he was doing, even though he questioned her he knew that she knew what she was doing

The old woman suddenly had a glint of shock in her eyes

"Mrs. Verner can you answer the question"

"yes I knew her, everyone in my neighborhood knew each other its a small secluded town"

"Did you also know that she was sleeping with your husband?' Booth's comment was very blunt, after his comment he noticed Brennan's eyes furrowed and proceeded to whispering in his ear

"we do not have proof that they were sleeping together" her whisper was low enough for only them two to know

"I want a lawyer" was all Mrs. Verner said while crossing her arms.

While awaiting for the requested lawyer Booth and Brennan made their ways towards the small eating area outside the sheriffs department. They were both hungry so while Brennan found them seats Booth went ahead and made his way to grab them some lunch. Brennan had been sitting on what seemed to be fancy patio furniture , the chairs however were simple green plastic chairs, which weren't very comfortable. She was beginning to think about last night and what had happened. Was she ready or were their actions cause by sleep or maybe because neither of them were in a relationship, her mind began to race when she heard her phone ring signaling a text message

**They have sandwiches**

_**Any that I would eat? **_She was beginning to worry that she would have to settle with carrot sticks, not that she would mind

**Yeah they have some weird vegetable one or a vegan tofu looking thing**

_**Ill have the vegetable one**_

**Drink?**

_**Tea will be fine**_

Their text's to each other were easy neither one of them had to second guess, they knew each other enough that their messages didn't seem cryptic, never a double meaning hidden.

After Booth paid for their lunch he began to make his way towards Brennan when he spotted a young couple. He was tall, dark haired slightly built and lightly tanned while she was thin and had long brown hair with pale skin, they seemed like a good fit. The young man had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend , a smile plastered on her face as they stared at one another lovingly. He couldn't help but notice how much in love they seemed to be in and wondered if he would ever find that kind of love, then he caught the eye of his partner. Her eyes always seemed to sparkle, he had the tendency to loose himself in the depth of her blue eyes. He finally reached her and set their tray of food down.

"what took so long"

"uh, nothing just a long line"

They sat quietly eating their food until Brennan finally broke the silence

"Angela called me to tell me that they found out what the murder weapon was"

"was it a broom" they laughed

"no it was a fishing pole, but there isn't enough DNA to confirm"

"well they sent the cup form where she drank so that should give them more DNA"

Neither was willing to speak about what happened last night. Neither was willing to bring up the subject, so for now they just ignored it and focused on the case.

Booth looked back at the young couple he could tell that they were in the beginning of their relationship, they seemed so happy. He couldn't help but stare at them she was laughing and he was making grand gestures with his hands in the air. Brennan noticed that her partners attention was elsewhere

"what are you looking at Booth" she had a hard time finding the source of his distraction

"Them, they seem to be so happy with each other. Look at how much she is smiling"

"It might be because he has told her a humorous story" as she looked at the happy couple she to wondered when would she find someone to be happy with

"maybe, but, when you're in love everything seems funny when you are with the one you love"

"their love seem to be genuine" she couldn't help but stare at them

"and they seem so young" he stared, when a the his cell chirped

"Booth"

"hey its Hodgins, we had enough DNA to prove Mr. Verner was hooking up with young Jazmine Reed, but we don't have enough to compare the DNA on the murder weapon"

"yeah we just sent you more, let me know when you get the results"

"will do"

When he closed his phone he informed his Partner and when they started cleaning up they spotted officer Murdock coming their way

"good evening folks" his tanned head seemed to be getting s lot more tanned and the wrinkles seemed to get even deeper "Mrs. Verner has requested a lawyer which means shell be staying over night, giving you both the night off"

"thank you for informing us" Booth shook the mans hand

"alright lets go, its already 7, what do you want to do tonight" his hand went to the small of her back as they walked to the SUV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for taking your time to read this, I enjoy all comment and reviews**

When they climbed into the SUV Booth began to rant about the case and how they were getting nowhere

"this is the hard part of solving cases somewhere else"

"we must adapt, we have done it before and everything turns out fine" her voice was lazy and her eyes were tired

"I know I just, hey are you ok?, you look a little pale" she always had color in her but this time he didn't see it, the sparkle in her eyes dimmed

"no im just tired, lets just head back to the hotel to rest for a bit"

"alright, well just rest your eyes" He always had his partners well being in mind, from meals to simple rest

She lay her head and turned to see out the window, cars passing her bye while Booth drove in silence, and all she could think of was last night….

* * *

_It was late and they both had finally gotten comfortable, the had found their "spot" on the bed. Even though he had turned off all the fans inside their hotel room it was still crisp enough for her to shiver a bit. He lay awake thinking about the case for a bit, he kept going over the facts and evidence when his attention started to focus on his sleeping partner. He lay their thinking about her but he knew he did not want to jeopardize their friendship, it had already been strained and they had just started getting back to their usual selves, their was no way he would lose her again. As he lay their he felt her shiver through the sheets, he knew he had turned off all the fans__** hotel blankets are always thin**__ he thought to himself, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to scare her off with his proximity, being in the same bed was hard enough for him, although she kept shivering it took all his might not to hug her and keep her warm, he was sure if he got any closer she would karate kick him._

_They had started falling asleep and seven minutes later he couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and made his way to his partner and that's when Brennan felt her partner scooting close to her, she wasn't scared, what she really wanted was to turn over and kiss him, but she knew she had to keep her feeling at a distance at least for now. So she let his body get closer to her and enjoyed his presence even if he thought she was a sleep._

_His arms wrapped around her securely, she felt safe. Although they hadn't been a in a great place they had been sinking into their normal roles among themselves and around their friends._

"_Don't let go" she uttered, these words were clear and she meant them. Her body was so close to his that it made her stomach do flips and felt swarm of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, she wasn't exactly nervous but she was content. Their bodies lay tangled in one another that if someone would walk in they would think these two were more than friends. _

"_never" his words were clear and strong and as he said them his grip on her tightened, enough to prove to her that he was telling the truth. He couldn't help but scoot a little further into her body, he just loved her. This is what he wanted to be with her, he wanted to forget about the past and just wanted to focus on the future._

_As soon as his words were out, her body tensed and he loosened his grip, she turned to face him_

"_I thought you were asleep?" she was scared, she didn't know what to do, he had heard her but instead of scaring her off with a response he allowed her to continue "im still not surer I want to do this" as she starred into his eyes she was able to see a bit of hurt in them_

_Instead of saying anything he let go of her and scooted back to his side_

"_Wait Booth, I mean im just not ready"_

"_its fine, lets just get some rest" he was growing tired of this game, all he wanted to do was settle down with her, but he was truly drained and was looking forward to sleep. His back was facing her and he shut his eyes tightly demanding to go to sleep._

"_Now you're mad at me" he was rarely ever upset with her but when he was it really hurt her_

"_Im not mad at you, im just-" he was at loss for words he didn't know what to tell her "Listen I still want those 50 years with you nothing is going to change that, you mean the world to me, do I have to prove this to you?"_

"_no, but im just not ready-" her word were cut off by his lips, he was the only one involved in their kiss at first but seconds later she joined in. They fought for dominance as their lips explored. She cut the kiss short and stared into his eyes_

"_was that enough proof?' he gazed at her, lost inside her eyes_

"_I think im ready, but im just scared" her lips were swollen and pink, the kiss had literally taken her breath away " But Angela has told me that I wont know if im ready until I try and-" again she was cut of by his lips, this time he was dominant he kissed her while he supported himself with his arms and moved her hair out of her face, their kissing continued until they both stopped and gasped for air_

"_I think im ready" her words were uncertain but her actions were, she began kissing his exploring his lips, enjoying their taste. Her kisses began to deepen and they started to become more frequent when she felt his lips pull away_

"_we dont have to do this, we need to take things slow and do things right"_

"_what if I want to do this" she was a bit serious but she was mostly testing him_

"_don't tease me temperance"_

"_So you don't want to do this?" she went from a testing to disappointment_

"_what? No" as soon as that no was said her eyes furrowed, "I mean yes" his stuttering was making thing a lot worse " of course I want this, but I just don't want to go to fast"_

"_It's fine we can just go to sleep" and with that she turned and scooted to her side_

"_Bones C'mon" he tapped at her shoulder but got no response, so they each fell asleep on each side of the bed, far from each other._

_She was disappointed but decided that it would be best to just act like nothing ever happened and to suppress any emotion, it was something she had learned to do and she was getting better and better. Although their were times Angela had told her not to be so strong and that it was okay to cry, her best friends words echoed through her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

Showered and dressed the partners made their way downstairs for some hotel breakfast. This time the breakfast room was lonely witch the exception of an old couple

"looks like we're the first ones here" their was excitement in his voice

"I never understood that concept as a child, I mean we were going to be fed eventually"

"But when you're first you get everything nice and warm and freshly made"

"I suppose it has its benefits"

They started to serve themselves when Brennan's phone signaled a e mail "can you hold this?" she opened her email and discovered that Hodgins was indeed king of the lab

"Booth, Hodgins found particulates and compared the DNA it was her"

"Finally some hard evidence" he sighed with relief "so lets eat some breakfast and get going" he held both warm plates with complete opposite food on them, his plate held eggs, sausage has browns while he finished serving her fruit, vegan mini muffins and orange juice. He set them on their table and they both began to eat.

"finally we will get to go home, and you will be able to see Parker"

"yeah I miss him" he hated being away from his son but it was something he had to do, after that they ate their breakfast with light conversation.

* * *

He parked the SUV and couldn't help but look at her

"listen, ive been wanting to talk to you about the other night"

"its fine Booth, you don't need to explain anything, it was a lapse of judgment" her eyes went to her hands

"No it wasn't, I want this and I want you to trust me" he wasn't sure why he threw in the word 'trust' in the mix but it seemed to fit

"Can we just go and finish this case" her blue eyes pleaded she couldn't handle her emotions

"talk to me first, why?"

"I thought I wanted it then but when you said to slow down I just-" she didn't know how to continue "I just don't know what I want, and I don't want you to get hurt"

"you've said that before but I still think we should give this a shot"

"can we go finish this case please" her eyes contained worry, he was defeated and they both got out of their SUV and headed inside the police station.

They entered the steel covered room with confidence, they knew they had her but all they needed was a confession

"we have your DNA on the murder weapon" he tone deep and serious " you knew he was sleeping with jazmine Reed"

"do not say anything" her lawyer was obviously new to the whole legal system, he was in his mid 30's with black hair

"Its must have bothered you greatly to know that your husband preferred to go fishing with a younger woman" she chimed in

The old woman kept quiet but every time they said something she winced

"we have proof that you did it and the judge will agree with out findings" she spoke up and notice that the old woman's eyes held fear in them

"You loved him and you couldn't stand the fact that he was with someone who was the opposite of you" from all the evidence that had piled up he still didn't understand the scientific 'mumbo jumbo' as he called it but he knew people, he started looking over her file checking to see if he missed anything

Suddenly the old woman burst into tears startling her lawyer and partners

"yes I did it, months before our engagement I wasn't sure that I wanted to be with him but I took that chance" her tears began to grow "40 years of what I thought was a beautiful marriage gone to wasnt because of that young Jazmine" she buried her eyes in her hands " I gave up so much and this is what he does to me" Booth and Brennan looked at each other in acknowledgment, they had finished the case and finally headed home

" but I did love him" she continued ' I loved him and I cherish our memories"

* * *

The left the interrogation room to find the police officer, they were done and all they needed to do is hand in their assignment like two teens handing in their science project

"Officer Murdock, heres the file and all the information you need for the judge"

"you two have been a big help, Im glad to know there are people like you out in this world and helping us out" he shook both their hands and retreated towards his office. They left and made their way to the SUV and headed to their hotel.

When they got to their hotel room neither of them wanted to go out, they agreed to call downstairs for room service.

"ill have a cheeseburger and ill also like the vegan pasta bowl" while he spoke on the phone she made herself comfortable on the bed, and couldn't help but wonder again if she was making the wrong choice. She did want to be with Booth but she just couldn't be not with him.

"ok thank you" he hung up the phone and looked at his lazy partner "hey lazy they said that the food will be her in about 45 minutes max" he clapped his hands together, and couldn't help but smile at his partner

"I am not lazy" she couldn't remember when the last time she ever relaxed, this last night in the hotel room was the only time she wasn't going to be looking at Bones or verifying data

"well it sure looks like it" he couldn't help but giggle "ok so what do you want to do?" they had the entire afternoon off and had nothing to do. They settled with watching some television and laying down on the bed.

"why is she always being so mischievous"

"sometimes that the way a husband and wife operate well at least back then it-" he was cut off by the sound of at knock at their door "foods here!"

As he opened the door and took the food off the cart while she went to the bathroom and washed her hands. He set their food on a blue tray and carried it and set it on her bed

"hurry while its still hot"

She dried her hands and walked to the bed, and sat down with him and they continued to watch their comedy show.

"I still don't understand her"

"what do you mean" he said while picking up a fry

"she keeps getting into these situations knowing her husband will get mad at her"

"its just a show, it's a show to enjoy" he took a bite of his burger "I can feel you looking it at me"

"I wont tell you that you are eating a poor innocent cow" she smirked

"yeah, well I hope you're enjoying your rabbit food" he loved to tease her, it was one of the many thing he adored about her

"I actually am, this was a good choice, im glad I let you pick" she brought the pasta to her mouth and smiled, this was the time she loved, it was relaxing and it was with Booth, They continued to eat and watch tv enjoying each others company.

It was now 9pm and the marathon was now at its last episode, their food had been devoured, the tray sat at the foot of the bed with the now empty plates and empty cups, now they were laying lazily on the bed. As she lay beside her partner Angela's words echoed through her mind _**You'll never know unless you try **_with those words running through her mind she turned to her partner and looked into his eyes

"um Bones what wrong" her action was perplexing

She placed her hand on his face and kissed his lips, she explored those lips once again and this time she was ready, she was sure this was what she wanted. Seconds within the kiss he joined her, kissing her with the same love she kissed him with. He pulled away and stared into her eyes

"are you sure?"

"im sure" she smiled and continued to kiss him forcefully, her lips explored his, and her hand began to roam. They devoured each other in a deep kiss, his hands roamed to her hips while his lips left kisses all over her neck.

Her hand made its way the hem of his charcoal colored shirt, and began to go under it resting her hand on his abdomen.

The touch of her hand made him breath a little harder. With a few helpful tugs from her, he took his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

She placed her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. She groaned in satisfaction.

He turned her over laying her on her back so she could face him doing this all the while he kissed her soft lips.

Their kisses became more frequent, their breathing became harder.

She knew she wanted this and their was no stopping her.

He supported himself with his arms all the while he helped her remove her green long sleeve that was covering her body.

His hand now hugged her at her hip as he brought her closer to him

She grazed his back with her fingers gingerly.

They both groaned in satisfaction.

He pulled away from their meaningful kiss to gaze at her. Her blue eyes were now covered with the darkness of her dilated pupil.

"I wonder what would Angela say about this" she asked as she stared back at him

"Angela?' he couldn't believe what he was hearing one moment they were making out like hormonal teenagers and the next she was talking about her best friend.

"I mean, shes been hollering at me to take this next step" her smile was large enough for him to kiss her again. Their lips met briefly and parted

"was it worth it" he smirked

Without and words being uttered she reached and kissed the smirk right off his lips.

They lay in bed together he in nothing but red boxers and she in her bra and underwear under the thin hotel sheets, his arms wrapped around her

"all of that wait and all we did was 'make out', at least that's what Angela says it is called" she said the word like if it was one of the languages she had never learned to speak

"wait, what?" he knew he had to fix this

With that said he un wrapped his arms and he kissed her with a lot more passion

They devoured each other under their thin hotel sheets.

Skin was kissed, bodies caressed and the few articles of clothing lay on the floor while the lovers proved that they were more than just hormonal teenagers but were adults who loved one another


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning, the sun was up and shinning, the suns rays penetrated the hotels curtains. He yawned and covered his mouth, he felt a little strange and was a bit groggy, not to mention he was feeling a bit cold and that's when he noticed his lack of clothing.

He rubbed his eyes and remembered what had happened, a smile making its way onto his lips.

He turned his face towards hers and couldn't help but smile at her, his arms wrapped around her protectively and not to mention lovingly. He knew their flight was in a couple of hours, they were finally going home.

Although his internal clock told him it was still early Booth felt the need to roll over and check what time it was but the warmth of her body stopped him. He opted to lay their with her in his arms.

She felt his gaze and decided that it was time to get up

"why are you staring at me?" she asked, eyes still closed and her voice held a bit of sleep

"I thought you were asleep?" he asked

"No I have just kept my eyes closed" her eyes still closed softly

"I think its time to open those beautiful blue eyes"

Her lips formed a smile, her eyes fluttered open with a bit of sparkle. With her eyes open she snuggled into him but not before reaching his lips and dropping a good morning kiss.

"I could get used to waking up like this" he said while peppering kisses at the crook of her neck

"Our flight is in 5 hours" she couldn't help herself but join in the kisses

She caught his lips, and couldn't let go of them, she sucked on his bottom lip, her hands rested on the back of his head as he lay over her, supporting himself with his arms.

He kissed her deeply he wanted to show her that he loved her and she wasn't just another notch on his bed post. He loved her.

Their breathing increased, hands began to roam but their kissing was short lived, he had to force himself to stop kissing her.

"we need to take things slow" he breathed

"slow" she repeated

He turned himself over his breathing slowly regulated itself. His eyes held love in them. His hands held her face as he gazed at her eyes.

"I think we should get ready"

"but I want to kiss you more" he said a little disappointed

"yes but it would be best not to rush things" she saw his eyebrow lift "I meant starting from now on""Fine" he said as he started getting up. He stretched his arms over his head giving Temperance a great view of his muscles.

She continued to lay their for a few extra seconds.

"alright c'mon Bones time to shower" he started gathering his shirt from the floor when he noticed she was sitting up holding the blanket up to her chest, her eyes holding a little embarrassment

"nothing I haven't seen before" he smirked

She got up with the blanket wrapped around her body and made her way to her bag, she grabbed her toiletries and clothes.

"Im gonna go shower in my hotel room" he held his t shirt in his hand

"ill be ready in one hour" she held onto that blanket around her body as if her life depended on it

"okay ill meet you here in a bit" he smiled and disappeared into his room.

After she was done showering she stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh and awake. Her hair was still wet, tendrils of hair dripping water in her shoulders making dark spots on her red blouse

She put her white socks that had a green rim on and began packing her bags. She was surprised to see that her clothing had multiplied

"I came here with one bag and now theirs two full bags" she muttered to herself

She was done packing and started to wonder what was taking Booth so long he was male after all, men got ready within 5 minutes.

As she put her bags near the door memories of last night rushed back to her making her smile and blush a little. Thinking of him always made her stomach do flips and never failed to put a smile on her face.

Just when she started to think more and more about last night Booth walked in, a black bag in hand

"ready to go" he asked noticing her attention and mind was elsewhere

"yes" she replied her cheeks still pink with embarrassment

They picked up their bags and made their way downstairs

"here let me take that for you" he said as he reached for her bags, she held them out of his reach

"I can carry my own bags" this was something she had argued numerous times before

"I know but im a gentlemen" he said

"yes but-" she was cut off by his lips

Their lips parted and again he reached for her bags

"that was nice, but im still carrying my own bags" she said in a low whisper

"At least let me be a gentlemen" he pleaded

"fine" again, just like previous time she lost the battle and handed him her bags.

They had two hours before their flight so they both agreed to have one last hotel breakfast in beautiful Pasadena.

"the fruit is really fresh this morning" she said as she brought the green grape to her lips

"Yeah but I still think I can make a better breakfast" he looked down at his plate of eggs and toast with a side of hashbrown and sighed

"ill have to see it to believe it" she added, he had a son so she was certain he knew how to cook, at least something a ten year old would eat

"you will eventually" he said as he drank his orange juice " you seem a little distracted are you okay?" he asked, he noticed she was drinking her orange juice with a lot of concentration

"im just thinking about what our friends will say when they find out" a piece of watermelon making its way between her lips

"we don't have to tell them until you want too"

"are you sure" she asked a bit skeptically

"yeah im sure" he scoffed taking a drink from his juice once again

"Okay that is something I can agree with" she smiled at him

"im glad your happy" he added "c'mon lets go we don't want to miss our flight"

They got up and got into their car, for once he wasn't driving and she wasn't either, for some reason the agency and the Jeffersonian agreed to get them a driver for their last few hours in California.


	10. Chapter 10

They sat in their seats and made their selves comfortable. With the bright sun peering through the small window he was able to see below clearly. Streets and building looked like tiny patches of gray or green, almost Lego like.

They had been up in the air for a few minutes and he was waiting for the stewardess to announce that turning their cell phones on was okay. He had been itching to send Parker an email telling home they would be home in a couple of hours.

"you may now turn on your cell phone devices" the short black haired stewardess announced over the intercom

Almost immediately he brought his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open

"ive never seen you move so eager" she said with amazement in her eyes

"well he is my son and he is expecting an email from me" he replied as he typed in his email account and password

She turned and focused on a novel she had been reading for the last couple of months. The book looked new, it didn't seem worn at all. The pages were still straight and flat, they also had that distinctive new book smell on them.

She opened the book and turned the pages neatly. She found the last page she had read and began reading the next paragraph.

She was able to get in a few sentences when she felt his eyes on her

"yes" she asked not looking at him

"nothing" he replied, he tuned his head and stared out the small window

She became curious, wondering what he wanted, did he have any regrets about their past nights? Was it over between them?

She felt his head turn toward her again.

He saw panic in her eyes and wondered what made her feel that way.

He leaned over and planted a soothing kiss on her lips

Her lips formed a smile, soothing her previous worries

"what's wrong" he asked sensing she was still worried

"Nothing" she replied attempting to sound normal, she failed

"I know you, please tell me what's wrong" he asked a bit forcefully

"nothing to worry about" she said trying her best just to continue reading. She lifted her book and began reading. She was almost done with the first paragraph when she felt the book being pulled down

She saw his anxious eyes and regretted making him feel that way

" you know, in order for this to work" he said pointing his finger between them "you're going to need to talk to me"

She nodded her head and put her book away, she hadn't got farther than the first chapter so it didn't bother her.

She didn't know what to say "do you regret anything from our past nights?" it all suddenly came pouring out oh her

"No" he said in a firm voice "what would make you think something like that" he asked, her question was perplexing

"I don't know" she said truthfully "what if this doesn't work out" she said mimicking his previous finger pointing

Instead of telling her that he loved her and that he wasn't going to let her go he planted a deep meaningful kiss on her lips. She parted her lips and helped to deepen their kiss.

"is that proof enough" he asked staring intently into her blue eyes

"yes" was all she could say

"lets just make the most of our time alone" he said "as soon as we get you home im going to have to share you" a little jealous tone laced his voice

She giggle at his slight jealousy

"ill make sure I pay attention to you" she laughed

"lets enjoy the plane ride" he said in a low whisper as he kissed her cheek

They sat back and got comfortable in their seats. She snaked her arm between his and laid her head on his shoulder. Together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"finally were home" she said loudly as they stood in her living room. She was happy, she was now able get back to her normal routine and eat home cooked meals

"well you're home, I still have to get to mine" he said making his way to her couch with her hand in his. He let himself drop and tugged her a bit so she would do the same, making her land on his lap

"you're beautiful" he whispered as he held her cheek in his hand watching the pink hue rise into her cheeks. She had nothing to say instead her lips made their way onto his

"thank you" she uttered a bit breathless

"I think I should go home" he didn't like the idea and he could she didn't either he saw the worry lines beginning to form on her face "don't worry nothings wrong, how about I come over later and we go to dinner'

"diner" she asked

"of course where else" he smiled and kissed her. Their kiss was long and passionate each of them fighting for dominance

"ill see you in a bit" was all he could say without needing to catch more of his breath

"yes" her lips were pink and swollen and her eyes were a bit dilated

She got up his hand still in hers and walked him to the door, closing it behind him when he disappeared in the elevator

She moved back to her living room and picked up her bags taking them into her bedroom to unpack. She was beginning to put her toiletries back into their appropriate places when her cell phone began to ring noticing that her artistic best friend was calling

"hey Ange" she said casually

"hey how was your flight"

"it was good, long but good" she continued her conversation while she began loading the washer machine with her clothes

"well ill see you soon? and by the way you have about a week to yourself, Cam and Paul took off to visit Michelle, Booth got the same amount of time"

"oh good maybe ill be able to write, how is James doing" she asked as she was putting her black travel bags back into her closet

"hes fussy and walks a lot and he is now beginning to throw tantrums, luckily Jack helps" she sounded a bit tired but her artist friend would probably be obsessing over her temporary Paris home "sweetie I need to go James woke up, ill talk to you soon"

"Bye Ange tell Hodgins I said Hi"

The phone clicked off and now she had nothing to do, she was surprised her best friend hadn't asked her about Booth and was surprised at her self for not blurting anything else.

When she was done picking up around her apartment she decided she deserved a glass of wine along with sitting down with a good book. She poured herself a glass an sat back down on her sofa with her favorite warm blanket and opened her book.

She couldn't concentrate, her thoughts kept turning to Booth and the previous events, so much had happened between them and if she were to be honest with herself it was making her a bit nervous. She finally got what she had wanted and it was scaring her, she almost wanted to take it all back but new she couldn't go back to their old arrangement, being just partners wouldn't work anymore.

She was just starting to focus on her novel when she heard a low grumble, she turned her head noting that it was only 7pm, she allowed herself to grab a quick and light snack before dinner. She put the book down, internally cursing herself for not reading more and took the half emptied glass of wine to the sink and poured the rest out. She opened her refrigerator making a mental note to go to the grocery store, she looked around and settled on eating the veggie dip and crackers. Turning to grab a plate from the cabinet, her mind began to wonder once again. She kept asking herself the same question, Will this work? How is this going to work?, her mind was being bombarded with questions she couldn't answer and that scared her. Instead of making herself more nervous she focused on her snack instead, scooping some dip onto the yellow plate, fanning crackers on its rim. With her snack in her hand she walked towards her couch and turned on her television.

She had been flipping through the tv channels when she finally settled on an old black and white film. She was intrigued by the movie so much, she ate her dip and crackers unconsciously, letting time go unnoticed. If it weren't for that commercial break she wouldn't have noticed that Booth had left her a message saying her would be their at 9, or the millions of crumbs on her blouse. She craned her neck to see what time it was, her clock claiming it was 8:45, she quickly got up, dusted the cracker crumbs off her blouse and quickly placed the veggie dip covered plate on the counter then made a bee line towards her room.

She didn't quite know what to wear at first but after a few minutes she settled on a burgundy sleeveless top that had a tie on the side, she knew it would be cold outside so she decided to wear her gray cardigan that he had gotten her a few birthdays back. She went out into the living room quickly laying her sweater on the arm of the sofa and quickly went to her bathroom to make few finishing beauty touches.

She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and carefully applied lipstick when she heard his knocking

"ill be their in a minute" she hollered , she quickly put her lipstick away and left her bathroom to open her door.

She opened her door and was greeted by a single purple daffodil.

"this is for you" he uttered handing her the flower.

She lifted the flower to her nose and smelling its sweetness

"thank you"

She moved to the side to let him in, the flower securely in her hand. He was in his usual jacket she had seen him wear times before, it was her favorite green camouflage jacket, it looked really good on him.

He stood a few feet from her admiring her wardrobe

"um Bones I think the Diner has a shoe policy" he said looking down to her bare feet a smirk on his face

"oh shoes, just give me one minute" she disappeared behind her bedroom door for a minute, he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

She stepped out now wearing her black ballet shoes

"ready to go" she asked as she was in the process of putting her lipstick in her purse

"what are you doing" he asked eying the lipstick in her hand

"its lipstick Booth" she was again attempting to put it in her purse when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her

"you don't need that" he took the lipstick and placed it on her book shelf

She gave him a curious glance while she snapped her purse shut

"you're beautiful, you beauty doesn't need to hide behind face paints" he said in a serious but loving tone, he notice the pink hue rise in her cheeks

"um…thank you" was all she was able to manage

"I almost forgot" he said stepping forward cupping her cheek with his hand, "a hello kiss" he leaned forward and closed the chasm between them pressing his lips to hers. Their 'Hello' kiss was sweet but very deep, theirs lips parting for a few milliseconds at a time as they continued to explore each others lips. After a few long seconds she parted their sweet kiss

"I think we should get going" she said against his disapproving groan

"if we stay a little longer we can keep doing this" he said leaning back and capturing her lips once again. It took so much but she managed to pull her lips from his

"yes but im hungry" just then a loud growl coming form his stomach startled them booth "and im pretty sure you are too" she said with a smile

"alright lets get going" as they made their way to the door he placed his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the SUV.


	11. Chapter 11

**i apologize for the wait- i hope you enjoy the chapter**

**- i will do my best to update at least once a week, but their will be time when i wont be able to-**

* * *

They sat at the Diner and sat in their usual spots. When the waitress saw them she made her way towards them and took their meal orders, quickly disappearing behind the counter. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke up

"your beautiful" whispering low enough for her to hear

"thank you" she replied not wanting to look him in the eye for she did not want to blush, she settled on looking out the window and simply observing the night time traffic.

"are you nervous" he asked quickly catching her eye

"no" she replied a little too quickly " I just am a little tired is all, the flight exhausted me, which is common with long flight considering the different time zones" she began spouting facts and she just couldn't help herself,

"Ah it explains why I kept yawning when I visited Parker when we came home" he played a long and hoped she would relax a bit

"how is Parker" she asked as she started rubbing her arm and remembered that she had left her sweater at her apartment

"he's great he made it into the basketball team in school" he said with a smile "his first practice is in a few days, he wanted me to go and watch him, would you like to join me?"

"ill have to make sure my paper work is done, but yes I would enjoy some fresh air without murder being involved" she replied still rubbing her arm a bit

"great" he clapped his hands together in a victorious manner but noticing that she was shivering a bit

"hey here take my jacket" he said as he began taking of his green camouflage jacket, he stood up and draped it over her shoulders. He watched her as she slipped her arms into the proper holes

She was immediately invaded with his scent which comforted her and made her feel safe

"better?" he asked

"yes, much better, thank you"

Just then the same waitress brought their orders out and left with a smile leaving them to their meal. They ate in silence neither making a sound.

"so what are we going to be telling people" she asked as she chewed on a piece of fruit while she focused on the features of his face

"that's your call" he replied poking at his grilled cheese "what ever you choose"

"yes but im asking for your opinion" she stated

"well I mean, we don't want to complicate our relationship, work is already stressful as it is and I think adding more stress to it wont do either of us good" he replied as he watched her swirl her sweet tea with her spoon

"Then I think we should hold off on telling our friends until we can handle ourselves"

"yeah, I mean what's the rush we have a few vacation days left, lets just enjoy them" he said with a smile, a smile that she was tempted to kiss away

"yes, um Booth" she stammered unsure of herself

"yeah…"

"I am nervous" she said nervously "I don't understand why, but I am"

"Hey" he said as he reached for her hand "its just me, its us having dinner at the Diner, nothing has to happen" he said with a supportive smile

She stared at his hand in hers and felt the tension melt right off her shoulder as her lips formed a smile. For the rest of their meal they ate their meal with confidence and light conversation.

The waitress came over and dropped the check on the table and told her two favorite customers to have a goodnight. He noticed his partner begin to dig through her bag and began chuckling

"Bones what are you doing"

"im just getting my half of the bill" she wasn't sure why he was asking, they always split the check

"no, Bones the boyfriend always pays for dinner" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice

"yes well some boyfriends allow their girlfriends to pay for their half of the bill because the know that they are capable of-" she was cut off by the wave of his hand

"well not tonight" he stated "Think of it as a pre date"

"a pre date, what is that?" a little confused

"yes, a preview of what to come in the future" his lips turned into a smile

"we have ate here before Booth" she said almost perplexed by the situation

"yes but we were not together then"

"oh, you mean in a romantic relationship" she said a smile playing at the corners of her lips

"yes" he replied glad that she finally understood, lifting his wallet and dropping a few dollars on the table "now lets get going"

They stood up and left the diner and headed towards the SUV. Buckling themselves inside the vehicle they made their way home. As he was driving he wasn't sure which home he would be driving too and out of the corner of his eye he could see his girlfriend staring out her window with a scared look in her eyes

"Bones are you ok, like I said before nothing has to happen" his whisper loud enough for her to hear, he was glad when she turned her head and looked at him

"Come over" she said with a small smile "we can stop and pick up some dessert on the way to my apartment"

"sure , that sounds like a good idea" his smile grew as he held her hand on the center compartment and kept his other hand on the wheel.

Booth had parked his car and quickly ran into the brightly lit grocery store. She insisted on going in with him but he told her he would be back quickly and that he wanted to surprise her with his choice in dessert. He knew what kind of dessert she liked and this little fact made him comfortable. Once inside he pulled up a green basket and began speed shopping for their dessert.

She sat in the car looking through her phone, she was a bit displeased that she wasnt in the market with him but at the same time a little grateful. She was beginning to feel a little anxiety at the though of him spending the night though she instantly stopped knowing neither of them had said anything on that subject. He was only going to come over and they were going to have a nice night with some dessert and have a pleasant conversation, her thought made her smile, she had been building up courage to be in a situation to be in an intimate relationship with her partner. She had finally got what she had been waiting , but it still made her nervous. Her thoughts had been interrupted by the sound of the back door opening

"Told I would be quick" he said with a wink, he closed the back door and opened the door to his own seat

"what did you get?" she asked looking at the brown bag

"you'll see" he said as he gently pulled the SUV out of the parking space and drove directly towards her apartment.

He carried to brown bag of groceries to her dining table as she stayed a few steps behind making sure her door was locked. She place her bag on her chair an noticed her sweater was still hanging on it , she slowly took of Booths jacket and placed it on top of her purse smile on her lips.

"I found my sweater" she called out "it was on the chair the whole time, thank you for letting me borrow yours" she walked into her dining room and saw a variety of fruits sprawled on her table

"what do you think" he asked

"this looks delicious, the granola looks great" she picked up and opened the small container, bringing it up to her nose and was able to smell the cinnamon scent instantly

"this all looks good, but are you willing to sacrifice slice of pies for this?" she asked pointing at the table full of fruit

"hey, I love you, this isn't a sacrifice" he popped a green grape into his mouth and moaned in satisfaction. She couldn't help but giggle, she joined in and picked up a strawberry and put it in her mouth. She mimicked his moan

"Sound like you are having fun with that strawberry" he asked

"I am, it is very delicious" she replied

He went to her kitchen and brought back two green plates

"here, sit so we can enjoy our desserts"

The both sat and began plucking the fruits from their containers and putting them on their plates. She started eating when she noticed whipped crème

"whipped crème" she asked, still holding the purple container in her hand

"yeah, I couldn't help it, I always have whipped crème with my pie" he said as he poured a bit of granola onto his plate "I forgot the napkins'" he got up and went looking for the napkins

"they are next to the knives" she called out

He came back with the napkins including a small container of yogurt

" I think the granola would taste much better with the yogurt"

Still holding the whipped crème in her hand she allowed him to pour some yogurt on her plate as he sat back down. Eating his fruit, he noticed his girlfriend was now holding whip crème on a spoon ready to be flung right at him

"what are you doing" he asked

Instead of an answer she simply flung the whip crème at him quickly standing up and quickly running towards the living room. Booth wiped the crème off his face

"do you really think you're going to get away with that" he asked pouring some yogurt on his hand. " you're so gonna get it Temperance" he ran after her throughout the apartment, the laughter filling her apartment.

* * *

Thank you for reading - Once again COMMENTS AND QUESTION ARE WELCOME- they will help with the story!


	12. Chapter 12

**-More updates are on the way, this story does have a point, ill be getting their soon-**

**comments will be very helpful or any question or concerns for that matter-**

**enjoy the story-**

* * *

The next morning she slowly awoke , but found that her eye lids would not cooperate with her and although she was mentally awake, her eyelids remained stubborn. She stretched out on her bed and slowly feeling the bright sun on her upper body, she opened her eyes to find that she was the only one in her bed. She propped herself on her arms and looked around her room and began panicking, she knew he had fallen asleep next to her but the coolness of the mattress threw her off. She sat up and looked around only to hear the sound of pots and pans coming form the kitchen, the noise made her feel better and reassured herself that he didn't just get up and leave her.

She turned to look at her alarm clock , happy with the time, she got up and stretched her arms while heading into the bathroom. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror analyzing her appearance, her navy blue pajama bottoms fitting loosely as they always did while her light yellow racer back top fit her a bit long but comfortably. Hey eyes still seemed a bit sleepy so she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with some cold water, laughing a bit every time she heard a noise coming from her clumsy partner. She softly patted her face dry, when she looked up and saw her hair she made a face, Booth would tell her she was beautiful, either way she brushed her hair pulling it up into a messy pony tail. She went back into her room and put on a sweater.

While his new girlfriend slept he began making breakfast for her, he put on a pot of coffee, he was doing his best to keep quiet but one way or another the clinking of pots made loud noises. He was mixing the waffle mix he had found in one of the cabinets, also glad that their was left over fruit from last night, he was certain fresh fruit would compliment their breakfast. While the coffee was brewing he decided the best way to wake up his sleeping partner was through her nose, he poured some waffle mix into the pan and watched as it slowly turned golden brown. He stood over the stove and fussed with the waffle when his eye caught her form leaning against the kitchen entry just watching him cook

"what" he asked keeping his eyes on the waffle

"nothing, I just don't think I have ever seen you cook" she replied as she walked toward him. He turned to face her, staring at her eyes, they held the same excitement as when he knew she was having fun. He wrapped his arm around her and turned her , both of them turning to face the stove as he poured in more waffle mix

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, what time did you wake up"

"maybe fifteen minutes before you came out of your room" he placed a small kiss at her temple "go get yourself some coffee, breakfast is almost ready"

She kissed his cheek and pulled down two coffee mugs, she grabbed the one that was now 'his' he had gone to her place times before and always got the same coffee mug. She poured herself some coffee and walked to the table that had small white bowls each filled with different cut up fruit, it all looked so good she couldn't help herself and began picking at the fruit savoring each piece that s that she put into her mouth. She didn't hear his call and was surprised to see him balancing a plate full of fluffy waffles on one hand and two separate plates that were holding his mug of coffee on top of them on the other.

"help please"

She stretched out her arm and took the plate of warm waffles. She continued to pick at the fruits when her hand was smacked away playfully

"save some for the waffles" he said with a cocky smile

They began to eat their breakfast slowly each focusing on their own plate

"what do you want to do today?" he asked as he brought a forkful of waffle into his mouth

"um… im not sure, I wanted to reply to some of my emails" she chewed a piece of fruit she stared at him hoping he would say something "did you have anything in mind" she asked as soon as the fruit was chewed

"no, I mean , well Parker wanted me to take him to the Zoo, would you like to join us" he focused on his plate not wanting to look directly at her "but if you're busy its alright" he continued

"no , of course I would like to join you" she brought a piece of strawberry to her mouth "were you nervous asking me" she asked with a playful smile

"no" he stated simply, he looked up as he chewed

"I think you were, your eyes have a 'I hope she doesn't say no look' on your face" she giggle

He smiled at her and watched her eat her breakfast. Her yellow top made her eyes hold a tint of yellow, he couldn't help but admire those eyes that made his heart beat faster

"your beautiful" when those words escaped his mouth he saw her cheeks blush and she tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear before looking at him

"thank you" she whispered

They ate in silence for a few more minutes when she looked around and notice their was still fruit, he saw her look at the table remains

"ill take care of it" he winked and began putting fruit away in the glass containers she used for Tupperware. She got up and helped clean the kitchen when he stopped her

"what did you think of my cooking?' he asked holding her close, instead of an answer she captured his lips with her. The kiss broke and she stared into his eyes

"delicious?" he asked in a hopeful manner

"very" she purred

Instead of going back to cleaning up she wrapped her arms around him kissing his lips methodically. She explored his lips tasting every inch of his lips while her arm made its way towards his hair, as his hand held her cheek. The passionate kiss was beginning to get deeper as they pushed each other to different places in the kitchen. At one point during their kiss she was pinned up against the living room wall, their kissing becoming more frequent

"we should clean up" she said against his lips

"now?" he asked against her lips

"we can pick this up later tonight" she heard a moan of frustration come from him, braking their morning make out session

"ill be waiting then" he winked at her noticing her pink lips and continued to pick up the dirty dishes. He insisted on doing the dishes for her when she finally agreed as long as he allowed her to help. They stood at the sink together washing dishes happily

"what time are you going to pick up Parker" she asked

"maybe around two, the zoo doesn't close until ten tonight"

She turned away reaching for a few more plates

"hey bones" he called to her

"give me a second" she said as she staked a few more dirty plate to wash, when she turned booth blew dish soap bubbles in her face, her first reaction was to use her hand as a shield but unfortunately that did not work

"Booth" she exclaimed as she wiped the bubbles away from her face "that's not funny"

"it's a little funny" he laughed, she continued to wipe away the bubbles from her face. He noticed her eye was beginning to turn a little red and decided to help

"it burns" she said with a glare as she covered her eye

"hey im sorry" he pushed her hand away from her eye uncovering the irritated eye, he got a clean rag and soaked it in water "Here go lay down in the couch and put this on your eye" he handed her the wrong "im sorry" he continued guilt apparent on his face and tone of voice

She simply turned and lay on the couch, she stared at her ceiling thinking of way to get even with him but for some reason couldn't. she couldn't stand just laying their and decided to get up and help with the kitchen

"Bones, I told you to take it easy" he said

she dropped the wet rag and began putting fruit back into the fridge

"im fine" she said a bit coldly, she wasn't mad she was just waiting for the perfect time to get even with him and that's when she saw the sink spray hose

"Booth can you put these plates away" she asked he did this immediately his guilt still intact. He grabbed the plates and started putting them away when he noticed she was getting closer the sink, but decided to ignore her move. She got the hose and immediately turned the faucet and pressing the button at the same time and soaked him in water from head to toe

"hey" he yelped in surprise his yelp didn't slow her down, instead she held her aim and continued to soak him. "ok" he held his hand out attempting to block the stream of water as he got closer to her. She finally stopped soaking him when she notice his hand reaching for her wrist

"their now we are even!" she said as she pressed the retracting button for the hose "should I get you a towel" she asked

"yeah, please"

She went to her bathroom and pulled out a white towel, she closed her bathroom door making her way to the kitchen where she now saw a dripping wet Booth standing in a puddle of water.

"ok im going to get ready at my place then pick up Parker and then ill come get you" he said as he dried his hair

"okay, ill be ready" she said as she watched put on last nights jacket.

She walked him to the elevator

"ill be back soon" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, he stared into her eyes and slowly closed the gap between them with a sweet but love filled kiss.

HE left to his apartment leaving her to get ready for the days adventures. She had started going through her closet for clothes when her phone began to buzz

**I still haven't told Parker **

his text surprise her in more than one way, she didn't know what to text back so she thought about it while picking up a pair or jeans from the compartment within her closet

_That is fine, tell him when you are ready_

After sending the text she continued looking for clothes in her closet. She finally settled on what to wear when she heard her phone buzz

**Ill see you in a bit, I miss you**

She flipped her phone closed and continued getting ready, a smile plastering her face


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad check out the lions!" Parker called out as he pointed to the lions eating lunch

"hey look at that Bones" Booth said as he discreetly hugged her

They leaned into the rail in front of the lions habitat, all three watching as the lions chewed on large chunks of meat. The adults held hands when they knew Parker was distracted, neither were sure of how to tell him and opted to just enjoy the day

"watching these lions reminds me of a crime scene" she said casually, the Booth boys however looked at her a bit confused

"what?… why?" Booth asked

"I just meant that when animals are present they chew on the body and bones as if it were their last meal" she replied curtly

Booth and parker looked at each other and shrugged, turning their heads to stare at the lions again

"Dad can we look at another animals now?"

"yeah, what animal do you want to see next" he asked as he scanned the animal park

Parker looked at Brennan "I think Bones should choose"

A set of brown eyes belonging to a young version of her partner stared at her, making her a bit nervous

"why don't we go see the chimps" she said

"awesome!" Parker chimed

All three of them began their long walk towards the chimp habitat. The walk was silent at first, each of them enjoying what zoo had to offer

"Dad look their they are!" he said pointing to the three little chimps, instead of waiting for the adults to walk faster Parker ran ahead

"Parker, don't run" Booth called out knowing his son would not pay attention to his words

"leave him be Booth, he's just excited" she said tugging at his shirt, Booth quickly glanced in his sons direction making sure he was distracted, before he kissed her lips

"Hey" she said playfully

"I couldn't help myself" he replied

They continued their walk to the exhibit and stopped right behind Parker, who was very busy watching the chimps play with their yellow and orange plastic toys. All three of them stared and laughed as the chimps played

"Dad im hungry, can we go eat now?" he asked as he turned around and faced the two adults. Booth looked at Brennan who simply nodded in agreement and they began their walk to a small café.

fhufhujdhgkh

"how about their" Parker asked pointing to a large café with incredibly long lines

"lets go somewhere less crowded" he said, Booth began scanning the area when his eyes feel upon a small café with bright green beach umbrellas. The large plastic trees that wrapped around the entrance doors made the café a lot smaller than it actually was. The trees branches had bananas hanging off of them making Parker smile

"How about in their" Booth asked, receiving nods from both his son and partner, they made their way towards the small café

"look Bones vines" he said walking backwards into the small café "do you think I can swing from them" Parker asked

"I don't think that would be wise, im fairly certain that these fake vines are purely decorative" she said receiving a confused look from the little boy

"lets sit here" Booth said in a fatherly tone, ushering his son to sit

They sat next to a large window that allowed some sun to peer in while they discussed their lunch options

"Dad can I get a milkshake" he asked pointing to the picture of a cartoon chimp holding a cup

"lets eat first then you can rot your teeth with a milkshake" Booth replied sarcastically "what are you going to get Bones?"

"I think ill get the salad and some tea" she said looking at her menu

"ok ill go put those orders in" he said leaving his son and partner behind to amuse themselves

"Your dad tells me your on break"

"yeah, I only have a couple more days left though" he sighed with disappointment "but its gonna be fun to see my friends and play basketball"

"see school isn't so bad" she replied

"yeah I guess" he sighed again "Bones do you have a boyfriend"

His question caught her off guard and didn't know how to handle this situation

"no, not at this moment" she replied half truthfully, she turned back to see Booth waiting for their meals

"don't worry I wont tell dad if you do" parker replied slyly

"why do you ask"

"I dunno" he shrugged "I thought you and dad would be boyfriend and girlfriend some day"

"your father and I are just partners" she had said this to various people before but never to him, never to her partners son, when she turned to look at Booth again she noticed their food was piled on top of a bright yellow tray "Parker why don't we go help your dad" she started to get up when Parkers hand stopped her

"No Bones you sit, ill go help dad" he said proudly

Parker left Brennan with her thoughts, wondering why Parker would ask such a random question. She reasoned with herself that he is just a child and children often ask the most random questions and are usually satisfied with a simple answer. She felt bad for lying to him but Booth had said he would wait for the right time to tell him, she was going to take him up on his word and wait. She started to wonder where the Booth boys were when the slam of a tray confirmed their presence.

"Look Bones dad got me a milkshake!" Parkers eyes were full of excitement

"Here Bones I got you your tea" he said carefully placing the cup of tea in front of her "oh and here's some sugar" he added tossing her a few sugar packets

"Dad where are we going next"

"im not sure, eat your lunch and then we'll figure it out"

The young boy sat and began to eat his cheeseburger while he stared out the window

"Bones where do you want to go next" he asked noticing his fathers glare

"why don't we go see the Giraffes" she said taking a bit of her salad

"this café is taking the term 'rainforest' a bit too far" Booths eyes wondered around the café

He stared at the fake plastic trees that surrounded the inside of the café, they looked all too real for his taste, the leaves looked incredibly real and a realistic shade of green while the trunk had a realistic texture to it.

"well its purpose is to entertain their customers and provide them with a fun and realistic atmosphere" she said in a knowing tone as she looked at the café ceiling that was covered in large leaves that were connected to long vines

Parker noticed the two adults become lost in the cafés forest atmosphere, his dad stared at what seemed a never ending ceiling of branches and tree leaves, Bones on the other hand was staring at the beautifully crafted trees, Parker drank his milkshake, staring at the adults

"uh… are you guys okay?" he asked as he took another bit of his cheeseburger

Booth and Brennan's eyes clashed together and they simply smiled at one another focusing on one another and nothing else

They sat and enjoyed their meal while Parker entertained them with stories of time spent with his friends capturing the full attention of both adults

" then Andy's dad came outside and told us to be quiet" parker laughed "I think Andy's dad works to much" he paused and took a bite of his cheeseburger

"It sound like you and Andy's father would make a good couple, you're both way too invested into your work" Booth added, quickly receiving a glare from his partner

" I do not" she replied snatching a fry from his plate

"yes you do" Booths chuckling caught on making Parker laugh as well

"no I don't" she said defensively

"aw don't be mad Bones" Parker said noticing her sad expression "see what you did dad"

"I spend so much time at work because its my true passion" she said definitively

"C'mon Bones just admit it you stay their so much because you just don't go anywhere else" he chuckled "I bet if you did have a fun place to be at you would leave work early sometimes"

"im a very busy woman"

"you bury yourself in paper work, you never want to do anything else" he laughed " I hope you know that people don't bite" he added

"stop" she said, she noticed quickly that Parker had a worried look in his eyes, but her attempt to smile didn't convince him at all

Booth noticed her sad face but instead focused on cleaning up, their meal had been devoured so he began to stack their tray with the remnants of their meal

"Can we go see the rest of the animals now?" Parker asked wiping his mouth of the left over milkshake

"yeah" he replied noticing his girlfriends change in demeanor "go wash your hands first though"

She sat in her seat still drinking the rest of her tea, her eyes were lost in her thought but quickly turned into a glare that was directed towards her partner. She was mad, he wouldn't stop picking on her or her lack of social skills. She usually would just go along but this time his words actually hurt her, maybe because they were not just friends but now they were lovers

"hey im sorry about what I said, you know, I was just kidding right" he asked seriously, he watched her bring the cup to her lips, sipping the rest of the liquid

"sure" she replied, she ignored eye contact with him and sipped the rest of her tea while she looked out the window

His guilt got the best of him, her face still upset by his previous comment made his heart sink

"are you upset" he asked knowing what the answer may be

He took her hand in his and stared directly into her eyes " that's what makes you, you" he said " I wouldn't change that about you" he smiled, he was hoping his smile would become infectious but he knew he had upset her. Booth quickly glanced towards the bathrooms, with no sign of his son he leaned and captured her lips with his, but she quickly leaned away

"No" she said in a angry tone, as she pushed at his chest

He didn't want to push her any further, her eyes told him everything and her glare made it so much more clear

"but Bones…" he started

"No, im not going to talk about it here" she replies her tone a bit too icy for his taste

"im sorry" she saw his eyes and knew he meant every apologetic word

"you said that already" she replied glancing towards the bathroom "lets just enjoy the rest of the day with Parker" she turned and was glad to see Parker returning "ready to go " she asked with a bright smile

"yeah lets go" she stood up and held Parkers hand in hers, walking together as Parker explained a few details about Giraffes. He watched his son walk hand in hand with his girlfriend as they walked out of the café while he tried to catch up, his guilt growing.

Add more to the fight scene


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of hours since Booth had dropped Brennan off at her apartment and Parker at his mother house for the night, though he smiled knowing tomorrow his son would be spending a few days with him. When he dropped her off at her apartment she happily said goodbye to the little boy telling him she hoped to see him soon, but to her now boyfriend all she uttered was a simple 'good bye'. Her cold exit made him shiver and knew it was his job to make it right, though he knew she needed her space and he had all night to think about it.

He walked around his apartment looking for something to do, his bills had been paid the dishes had been washed and their wasn't a case to keep him busy, so he settled on the couch and turned on the television. His mind instantly focused on the comedic program.

Brennan had nothing to do, she would usually spend her time with Booth, which at this moment she clearly did not want to be near him. She couldn't understand how someone would say those types of things to the person, she just couldn't believe what he had said to her. She paced her apartment picking things up and unconsciously stacking them, she needed someone to talk to, and usually that person would be Booth but instead she decided to call her best friend

"Sweetie"

"hey Ange, I need to talk to you" she sighed "Since Booth and I got together I don't know whether to start taking him serious and-" her sentenced was cut off by her puzzled best friend

"wait … what?…you and Booth?" she asked

"oh, im sorry I forgot to tell you, its only been a couple of days" she said "that's not the point" she continued " he used to make fun of me and I wouldn't care but now that we are together and.."

"sweetie its okay to feel that way, just remember that Booth will always be their for you, he loves you"

"but im just not sure what to do"

"let him come to you, hes bound to realize what he did was wrong"

"are you sure" Brennan asked a bit skeptically

"im sure, I have a question though" she said in a playful tone " how's our FBI in bed?"

"Ange"

"oh c'mon, I have some time, Hodgins and James are outside" she said a bit forcefully

"however you imagine" she replied "Angela I have to go the other line is beeping"

"alright ill talk to you later"

She hung up the phone and noticed it was the Jeffersonian

"hello?" she asked into the line "a body, yes ill be their soon" she was about to click off when the voice in the phone requested Booth to aid her in the investigation "yes ill be their in a bit" she clicked off the phone calling her Partner immediately

They were on their way to the crime scene, the ride seemed long for both of them until he broke the silence

"listen im very sorry about all of this" he glanced to her direction and noticed she didn't seem so angry anymore

"its fine" she said " I think I may have overreacted, im willing to put this in the past if you are"

"absolutely

They arrived at the crime scene and fell into their normal routine. When Brennan made her way towards the body many of her interns were surprised to see her, they were all told that she had taken a vacation and wouldn't be back for another week. They all worked together to collect the evidence efficiently to impress their boss.

The evidence was gathered Booth had taken his notes and the intern rode back to the Jeffersonian in their own cars.

Booth leaned against the truck

"hey honey, we need to get back to the lab so you can work" he said sweetly

She smiled and entered the SUV smiling for the entire ride. At first she was convinced that their new relationship was going to work, Booth was alpha male of course, but her mind was beginning to change.

They arrived at the museum and she got right to work. Booth had insisted that he would stay here with her until it was time to go. He made himself comfortable on her couch and drifted of to sleep.

Besides Booths insisting that she needed to stop working so hard, or his suggestions for her to eat she had been working all night which was slowly becoming morning

Brennan worked with her interns tirelessly, she noticed all 17 of her interns had yawned at least once which made her aware of the time

"Dr. Brennan" one of the interns called out

"yes"

"I found this bullet embedded in the victims mandible" he said holding up the bullet "their might be more evidence at the rime scene"

"ill inform my partner, please continue to clean the bones and continue the usual protocol" she said clinically

"Nope we are not going out to a crime scene at 3:30 in the morning" he said as he climbed up the platform pointing to his black watch

"But Booth evidence needs to be collected" she said snapping off her gloves

"No, we can go tomorrow after you have gotten some sleep and food" he replied

"yes we will" she replied sternly

"Bones, lets go home and sleep, ill take you to the crime scene tomorrow morning, its going to be to dangerous"

"Booth our work is dangerous, we put criminals away!"

"no, lets go home!, tomorrow we can go out and look for evidence, I dont want you getting sick"

She was at loss for words her anger getting the best of her, instead of fighting it more she turned and began her walk towards her office, clearly she would be going home. His stubbornness got the best of him she thought as she flipped the light switch off. She closed her door and saw her stubborn partner standing in front of the glass sliding doors

"c'mon Bones you need to sleep" he said in a harsh tone

"I knew this wasn't going to work" she muttered as she angrily made her way towards the glass doors


	15. Chapter 15

_She slammed the door and dropped her bag next to her couch_

"_what is your problem?' she asked_

"_what, because I didn't want to go out to the crime scene?" he asked "its 4 in the morning Bones, you can get sick or worse their can be someone out their"_

"_that's exactly why I want to go out their, to collect evidence that hasn't been trampled on" she yelled_

" _just go shower and go to sleep" he replied with a glare "your safety and health are my priorities"_

"_im a grown woman I know what I can and cant do!" her final words vibrated through her the apartment walls as she angrily went ahead and took a shower._

_While she was in the shower he made himself comfortable on the couch, sliding his shoes off and zipping his jacket as he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep, though his mind kept busy with ways he could apologize to her in a couple of hours when they went back to the crime scene_

_Her shower was quicker than usual, and the hot water hitting her body cleared her mind. She was just about to turn the water off when she realized that he wasn't acting out of anger, he was just being himself, he loved her. She turned the water off and dried herself as she got dressed in her pajamas._

_She made herself comfortable on her bed snuggling into her sheets, though if she were honest with herself she would rather have his strong arms around her. Her mind kept drifting to the man she knew was in her living room, the man she knew loved her. _

_He felt incredibly guilty, this was Bones she knew what she was capable of and their relationship shouldn't have gotten in the way. He reasoned with himself that the man at the lab that was shouting orders at her was not him, it was her over protective boyfriend, her partner would have reasoned with her instead of entering in a yelling contest with her. He knew if he didn't apologize now he would be able to rest until, so he got up and quietly made his way towards her bedroom._

_He knocked on her door softly and heard her soft words of 'come in' and opened the door. He was able to see her body curled up within her blankets. He sat at the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her hip_

"_listen, im really sorry, I don't know what came over me" he started_

"_you were being quite the alpha male" she replied_

"_yeah… im sorry about that, I never want to shout at you ever again" he said as he hung his head low "im very sorry"_

"_I accept your apology Booth" she said as she tugged on his arm "now lets go to sleep, you promised to take me to the scene in a few hours" she said nodding towards her alarm clock "now please make yourself comfortable and lets get some rest"_

_He climbed up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, both slipping into slumber._

_It was 8 in the morning and Brennan had woken up fairly quickly mostly because of her eagerness to get to the crime scene_

"_Booth lets go" she called out from the kitchen_

"_give me a minute, im almost ready" he said as he slipped his shoes back on. He knew she would be up and ready to go "ok lets get going"_

_They made their way towards the SVU rather quickly nothing getting in the way._

_When they were safely buckled in Brennan insisted that he use the red light atop the vehicle to get to the crime scene faster._

"_I do hope my interns catalogued everything correctly" she said "it feels different not working with my team" _

"_your team?" _

"_yes, you know Cam, Angela and Hodgins" she replied "its much easier working with them, I know what they are capable of and they know how to get things done"_

"_yeah, I miss them too"_

_Since it was still early they were able to arrive at the crime scene quickly_

"_looks like rain" he called out as he looked up at the sky noting how cloudy it was_

"_yes, fortunately we were able to arrive before any rain fell" she said looking up from he squatting position while she collected more samples_

_The woods were very foggy and this made the trained FBI sniper a bit nervous_

"_hurry it up Bones, lets get you to the lab"_

"_can you please turn the headlights on so I can see a bit more clearly" she asked_

"_sure" he said a s he jogged towards the vehicle to turn the headlights on "better?" he asked_

"_thank you"_

_She continued her quest to collect more samples, heading off further into the woods_

"_be careful honey" he called out_

_She had never rejected the idea of being called 'honey' but no matter how strange it sounded to her it had always made her smile especially when his lips were the ones to utter the word. Their were times before when he would call her a loving nick name and her cheeks would turn pink, especially when people were around, but now that its was only them two, for a while at least, she wouldn't react shyly to the name._

_Booth stayed back with the vehicle waiting for her to come back when he noticed someone ducking behind one of the trees. He was almost certain that he was just seeing things, fog always creped him out, it made him remember those frightening Halloween movies he used to watch. He took his phone out of his pocket and from the corner of his eyes he saw the same shadow again and seeing the figure duck behind the tree once again. His gun was holstered on his side but at this moment all he wanted was his girlfriend to come back to the car_

"_Bones c'mon lets get going" he said try to sound normal, and looking for his partner_

"_fine, im done any way" she said coming through the trees several yards away from the shadowy figure "I think I got enough" she said holding up several bags of evidence_

"_I need you to get in the car now" he said a bit forcefully_

_Though he wasn't facing the figure in the woods directly, out of the corner of his eye he could see that the mysterious person was getting closer_

"_Booth whats wrong" she asked wondering about his change in demeanor_

"_just get in please" he repeated_

_The fog began to thicken and the figure was getting closer he wanted to make sure his girlfriend was safely in the vehicle before he pulled his gun out_

"_Booth you are acting a bit strange" she said_

"_just stay in the car"_

_Booth noticed that the figure was beginning to walk towards them when he pulled out his gun _

"_FBI!" he yelled as he pointed his gun "show yourself" he shouted _

_The figure came closer and revealed itself to be a man with a mask holding his own weapon and pointed it at the woman in the car_

"_drop your weapon!" Booth yelled_

_The man came closer holding his aim towards Booths girlfriend_

"_if you shoot ill make sure to pull the trigger" the man threatened in a deep voice almost like one of a chains smoker_

_She watched helplessly as her boyfriend had his gun aimed at the perpetrator, but instead of watching she ducked and jumped out of the SUV_

"_Bones stay in the car!" he yelled_

_The man with the mask was quickly distracted when he saw Brennan jumping out of the car and that's when Booth took his shot, shooting the man in the shoulder forcing him to drop his gun_

"_Bones!" his anger began to rise_

"_what, I helped" she replied_

" _you could have gotten yourself shot" he barked "I told you to stay in the car"_

"_yes but I decided to help" she snapped_

"_Bones, do you realize that he could have killed you"_

"_Booth I can take care of myself" she replied as she walked back into the deep foggy woods_

"_where do you think you're going" he asked_

"_im going to see if there is anyone else out their" she replied coldly_

"_no get back in the car where you'll be safe" he said _

"_No" she replied as she watched him call for back up_

" _back up is on their way, now go sit in the car"_


	16. Chapter 16

When back up had arrived they cleaned the strange mans wound and cuffed him, they asked him numerous questions to which he refused to answer, though the mans silence was broken right before being put away in the vehicle

"I want a lawyer" the man said as he ducked and made himself comfortable in the car

The drive back to the lab was completely silent, neither wanted to begin a conversation or make any noise for that matter. Brennan's eyes were focused on the scenery the drove by and made no effort to convey her irritation , instead she simply sat ignoring her partner. He knew he had he hadn't done anything wrong, he did what he always did, he protected his partner. He didn't want to make her more upset so he just drove her to the one place that he knew she wanted to be.

When he reached the entrance of the museum he glanced at her and saw that she was already unbuckled and ready to leave the vehicle

"ill be right in" he said in a low voice

She ignored him and simply climbed out of the SUV shutting the door a bit forcefully. He watched her enter through the glass doors in a hurry not turning back. He sat their in the car staring at the glass doors his girlfriend went through and thought it would be best if he went back to his office and finished some paperwork.

She entered the lab and saw that her interns were on the platform taking samples, the seemed to be very focused so instead of bothering them she went to her office, her shoes clacking the entire way. Her irritation with her partner was getting the best of her , she needed to talk to someone, she needed to vent. Ever since she knew Angela, her best friend would encourage her to vent and promised Brennan she would always be their for her. Remembering her friends words encouraged her to pick up the phone and call her, she wanted to tell her how annoying and upsetting Booth was being, she just needed someone to talk to. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her address , her best friends name was highlighted and remembered she was on vacation with her family, enjoying the time with her son. She began to remember the little boy who had captured everyone's attention and hearts when he was born, his fragile gurgling and his small smiles. She remembered when he had turned one, he had refused to let her go of her and asked Angela if it was ok if she held on to him for the day. That day James and his auntie Bones stayed together all day, except when it was time to cut the cake of course or even when it was time to him the pinata, she just loved that little boy. She stared at her friends number wondering if it was ok to call with her current state of anger, she was angry and needed to talk to some one so she pressed send and listened to the phone ring

"Hello" Angela asked a bit warily

"Hi Ange"

"Oh hey sweetie" she replied enthusiastically " I didn't see the caller id"

"were you busy, did I call at a bad time?"

"No of course not, how are you"

"not well to be honest-" Brennan said

"what did Booth do now" she asked

"Well its not so much what he did but how he's acting"

"what do you mean?"

"he's acting more like an over protective boyfriend than a partner" she said into the phone "he used to protect me, but now it seems as if doesn't even want me out of the lab"

"Sweetie, he has always been that way"

"no, now he yells, before he didn't, he used to reason with me" she sighed "before we used to work together, lately he's just been telling me what to do"

"like instructions?" Angela asked

"yes!" she said a little louder on the phone

" I think Booth needs to remember who he's dealing with, he needs to know that you're capable" she said "he needs to know that all that over protectiveness is not necessary and that you wont tolerate it one bit"

"yeah, ive been trying to tell him that but of course he wont listen to me" she was now pacing in her office, her posture and hand gestures showing her irritation

"where are you know" she asked quickly hanging the subject hoping her scientific best friend would calm down

"im in my office waiting on my interns"

"and where's Booth"

"probably at his office, I made he drop me off, I haven't spoken to him since we left the crime scene this morning"

"good, you guys need to simmer down, I don't want to get back to work and find you two ripping each others head off" she giggled into the line

"thanks Ange"

"do you feel better?" she asked

"yes, thank you" she replied in a much lighter mood "how is James doing?"

"he's fine, he was a bit fussy but Jack took him to the park, ill be meeting them their in about 2 hours" she replied

"Good, im glad to hear that you are all doing wonderfully on vacation" she was now sitting at her desk, reclining on her chair a bit " have you spoken to Cam?

"yeah, she told me Michelle was coming home for vacation, she sounded very happy" she said excitedly "she hasn't called you?"

"No I haven't been in my office so much these last few days, my house phone had to be disconnected for a bit"

"well she'll probably call you in a while on your cell"

"yes ill keep and eye out for that, and again thanks you Ange, I feel so much better"

"anytime, well ill see you soon, we'll grab lunch when we get home"

"ok, bye"

The phone call ended leaving Brennan to sit at her desk with her face buried in her palms. She was beginning to relax a bit, loosing her self in her thoughts. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a while, everything that was happening with Booth was putting her a bit on edge, she wanted nothing more that to make Booth realize that she missed her partner. Her head was now settle on top of crossed arms on her desk when she heard her door open

"Dr. Brennan" one of the interns called out "we found another bullet entry" Her head snapped up in the interns direction, he was startled "oh im sorry were you sleeping" he asked

"No, I was just resting my eyes" she said as she gingerly rubbed her eyes "are you sure its another bullet hole" she asked

"yes, the area was swabbed and we found gun residue"

"ill go back to the crime scene and inspect the area" she got up from her chair and grabbed her bag " please continue to work on the remains, ill be back as soon as I can"

With her intern heading back to work she grabbed her cars key and left her office. Her pace was quick and she was determined to find that missing bullet, she was sure she would have to do this alone. She knew if she would call her partner he would quickly become her over protective boyfriend and right now she just wanted to finish this case.

He sat at his desk, the minutes seeming to tick away slowly, every time he looked at his phone he become saddened that she hadn't called him

"I screwed up" he muttered to himself

He knew the way he was acting was completely out of line, he knew she was angry with him, if he were honest with himself he would admit that he was angry with himself for acting the way he was. Being over protective was a part of him, but being the over protective boyfriend that he was acting like was not, he wasn't sure why he was acting that way, he had told himself many times before that he didn't want to be that type of boyfriend. Just being around her brought out his over protectiveness, he wanted her to be safe but knew if she needed any help or was in any type of danger she would call for him. His guilt was growing, he needed to talk to her, he needed to ask her to forgive him, he knew it would be a long shot but he decided to take it. He looked down at his paperwork and noticed he was not quite done, though at this moment his relationship was much more important than the paper work he had to do. He put every thing away, and grabbed his key and slipped his jacket on and left. He waited in front of the elevators hopping that she would be in a better mood to talk. When the elevator dinged he sighed in relief knowing now that she was only minutes away.

When he arrived at the museum he became nervous, he didn't know exactly what he would say to his girlfriend, though he was certain the first thing that he would say is that he was sorry. He stood in front of the glass doors, a bit hesitant but he new this had to be done. When the the sliding doors opened his eye immediately went to the shiny metal platform and noticed all her interns were their but she wasn't, then he remembered she would most likely be in her office, but when he glanced to her office he saw that her lights were off and her door was closed.

"she went to the crime scene" the intern called out

"excuse me" he said a bit harshly

"she left to the crime scene about 20 minutes ago, she was determined to find the bullet"

With that piece of information Booth walked out of the lab in a hurry, a part of him nervous for her safety but also a bit mad that she didn't ask him to be their with her, his only goal now was to get to her as fast as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

sorry for the long wait for these stories, ive been incredibly busy... grammar may be off but thats mostly due to the fact that these stories were typed up in a very rushed manner... i apologize

* * *

She had arrived at the crime scene fairly quickly, and found ground zero even quicker, she was quite happy with herself that she was doing this by herself, though she did miss her partners company. These past few days their relationship was falling apart, they were fighting so much about work and nothing else, the beginning of their relationship however, like any other relationship was great, the were getting along just great. When they were first together every moment together was savored, they seemed to just fit together just right, it even had gotten to the point where each had adapted the other morning routines.

At the beginning he was very respectful of her work ethic, he was the boyfriend that encouraged his girlfriend to stay up late and work, but when it came to going out in the field he turned into the over protective boyfriend. Their were even a few times when he acted as the respectful boyfriend and he would wake up extra early and made her coffee before work, he would even make time and bring her lunch at work knowing that she would just skip her meal if she decided to work through lunch. She wanted nothing more but to get back to that stage of their relationship, she missed it. With those thoughts streaming through her mind she continued her search.

At one moment of her search for the missing bullet she began to feel a bit guilty for not telling him where she was going, but her artistic best friend was right, he needed to know that she was not a porcelain doll that needed to be stored inside a secure cabinet away from any danger, with that on her mind she continued her late night search for the missing bullet that would close this case.

Even though looking for the bullet was becoming harder due to the fact that it was becoming darker Brennan was determined to find that missing bullet, so she took out her flashlight to make her search easier. She had realized that she had arrived once again to ground zero and saw two men dressed in all black carrying a large bag of what seemed to be narcotics. The smaller man had a gun in his hand looking around making sure they were not seen, the taller man carried the bag farther down to the small river using his own gun to cover himself. Brennan ducked behind a large bush watching as both men went back to their beaten up car and took out another body that was wrapped in a large clear plastic bag.

Right before she was going to call Booth she received a text from him

_**I see them, stay down**_

Seeing that text message from him made her heart rate slow to its normal self and she became more confident that this case would be solved soon. She stayed in her position waiting for her partner to show, waiting for any indication that it would be safe to approach.

She saw one of the men grab his shoulder and that when she realized that Booth had fired his gun, the other smaller man went to help out his friend and dropped the bag of narcotics.

"Drop the gun" Booth called out "Drop it!"

"Booth" Brennan called out a bit warily as she approached her partner as he held his gun pointing to the man

"Grab the gun from my side" with out hesitation she did as he asked and grabbed the extra gun.

Booth kept his eyes on the two perpetrators on the floor, the taller man held his shoulder while the other kept both his hand on the back of his head.

"Bones go grab the gun" when Booth had ordered the man to drop the gun he was surprised that the thug did as he was told. She kicked the gun towards Booth keeping her gun on the men as she carefully walked backwards, her eye catching a glimpse of something shiny on the floor. She bent down to pick up the shiny object and found that it was the bullet she had been searching for all night

"Bones… what are you doing?"

"I found the bullet I had been looking for" she replied, still looking at the shiny object "This bullet will prove that these men shot our victim, the bullet will fit the trajectory of the wound" she continued as she looked to Booth

"you two cant prove anything" the smaller man replied

"yes I can, I am the best in my field"

"keep your hands on your head or she'll shoot" he said glancing to his partner "I need to cuff them but I need you two keep the gun pointed at them"

By the time they had arrived at the Hoover building Booth was alerted by one of the police officers that the smaller man was willing to talk.

Booth and Brennan interrogated the men together… as partners.

"you shot him" Booth barked

"he stuck his nose where it didn't belong" the smaller man replied

"he said he was going to rat us out" the taller man said in a deep voice "he shoulda minded his own business"

"and that meant you had to kill him!" Booth snapped

"I didnt know it was going to kill him" the smaller man replied

"you shot him in his parietal and the other bullet grazed the occipital part of his brain" Brennan added

"how was he supposed to know that" he asked

With their confession on hand Booth let the other agents to get the information they needed from them. Booth and Brennan exited the interrogation room and decided to step out side of the building and sit on the front steps.

"the close of another case"

"yes, but usually we drink" she replied with a sigh "Booth I don't think this is going to work" she glanced put of the corner of her eye and saw his face, he had a surprised look almost stunned as if what she had said to him came out of the blue

"what?… why?"

"we worked better as only partners, our romantic relationship got in the way too much, maybe even more than was expected"

"yeah you're right, its always a bad idea to date someone you work with" he huffed "especially when you work in high risk situations like we do" she turned to face him and smiled slightly "well it may be for the best" she added "our romantic relationship might have not lasted but im fairly certain that our friendship will become stronger, at least that's what Angela told me"

"yeah… this is for the best… but can I ask you one thing"

"anything"

"did you ever for one minute doubt if our relationship was going to work"

"truthfully… no… I knew we would find some way to make it work even though work is what got in the way"

"at least we tried… it was a great relationship though, very fun and adventurous"

They sat and continued to talk, their conversation flowed so naturally that to an outsider it would seem as if they were an actual couple. Their conversation was never cut by awkward silence or blank stares, their smiles never fell from their faces. Their relationship as a couple may have ended but their relationship as loving friends continued to grow

-THE END-


End file.
